Key to Sucess
by BluexSatin
Summary: Troy Bolton has always lived a tedious life, feeling trapped by the world of wealth! Buckling under the strain he escapes and meets the beautiful and exciting Gabriella Montez. Together they embark on a life of experiences , both suceeding and failing.TxG
1. Chapter 1

Key to success : Is being together

Full summary : _**Troy bolton leads a luxurious lifecomplete with a posh house , maids , high society , everything. The only problem?**_

_**He wants to set his own foot , he decides 2 leave his comfortable life to make his own identity starting from a scratch.**_

_**Gabi is poor & lives on the streets .**_

_**He meets her.**_

_**Together they embark upon a journey ranging from working in a cafe , to auditioning , to showbiz , to fame and much more - with just one principle - staying there for each other.**_

_**what is in store for them?**_

Disclaimer: I dont own Hsm in any way.

Hello fanfictioners, Here's a new story I am just starting , hope u like it and if u do kindly **review.**

**Chapter 1- Away**

He sat there with a fake smile plastered across his handsome face , slowly taking in his surroundings , if you could just comprehend through his viewpoint , you would be able to see how he was choking in that wide spacious room full of ever so famous , rich and high class people.

If only you could see the pain that was deep inside those pearly whites , if only you could see the utter dismay and trapped feeling under those dull blue eyes , his blonde hair flickered a bit as he saw his dad from the corner of his eye , his dad gave him a smile , the one exhibiting the feel of I-am-proud-of-my-son , he hastily smiled back.

He tried to loosen his golden silk tie , in an attempt to ease his uneven breathing , it did not help however , and he knew the reason why , apparently the soft tinkling of glasses and cutlery sending him crazy , his mind overwork , if he could have his way he would have thrashed all those beautiful pieces of glassware.

But no , he couldn't do that , he could just sit there helplessy smiling at all the people giving him triumph smiles , or all those women clad in sheen gowns and expensive jewellery , all those 'beautiful' and 'well-mannered' eligible girls giving him flirtatious smile , fake , all fake.

This lifestyle , this show , pomp , superiority all was fake in the eyes of Troy Bolton . Troy Bolton , the son of the richest man in that country , soon to take over his entire business , his entire empire , however no one asked what he cared about , no one bothered to know his aspirations , his dreams , his goal...

His goal was certainly not sitting on a luxurious carved rosewood made chair with imported cushions of Europe , his dream was not to be served like you don't even own hands to pick up the food yourself , his aspiration was certainly not inheriting your Father's entire posession and wealth as a token of their gesture , when you did not think you were capable of it .

Suddenly his father clanked the glass in a highly melodic voice at just the right alignment of the spoon to produce that littlle perfect tinkling sound , the entire table sprang to attention ceasing their hustle buscle , Troy would have bet they wouldn't have paid any attention even if a rock metal band had burst in playing at high speed , they would have simply ignored or 'pardoned' themselves as you call it and switched rooms , however the entire room had his attention on Jack Bolton as he spoke...

" Scuse me ladies and gentlemen " he said beaming in his perfect Louis Vuitton suite " Today we have gathered here to celebrate a very special event , as you all know today my son Troy Bolton , has turned eighteen " he paused to beam proudly at him but Troy didn't smile back this time he turned his head and one of his hand stoked his forehead and he closed his eyes momentarily , to think about what he was about to do , his dad however continued " So on this auspicious occasion , I , Jack Bolton , would like to announce Troy Alexander Bolton as his next- " he was cut off as Troy raised himself from the chair.

" I am sorry Dad " he said in the most calmest and gentlemanly voice possible , the entire table gasped and whipped around to face Troy with shocked look on their make up smeared faces , half of which Troy knew were fake , he continued taking a deep breath , to summon the courage within him , but he knew this was it and he could no longer hold it in him " Dad , I don't think I am responsible enough to take over your business " he said tearing his gaze away from his father's rageful face , " I am sorry ." he said one last time before stroding off the large hall as people gazed at him with astonished and shocked looks and his father's deathly glare.

But as he walked away he was sure he heard the harsh clink of a glass shattering the floor...

xxx

Troy strode in his large mansion , he reached over to his room and he grabbed his guitar from his position throwing his expensive tie somewhere on the floor not bothering where it landed , his guitar , his music , his passion , the only thing that made him happy , his fingers glided over the smooth material carefully adorning it , a small smile grazed his feature feeling the object of desire in his hands , his fingers slowly and expertly strummed the strings of the guitar creating a sound which was a pleasure to Troy's ears , he slowly closed his eyes at hearing the beautiful sound , before his fingers magically started weaving a beautiful tune and he closed his eyes in pleasure working magic with music.

However he was brought back to reality as he felt a screech of car disturbing his music , his eyes opened as he realised his dad's hammering footsteps come over the door , the doorknob turned and there stood an angry looking Jack Bolton.

" Why the hell did you do that ?" Jack Bolton growled at his son.

Troy didn't reply , neither did he look up but still played his guitar to a highly soothing note ,

" Oh shut that menace !" he said shouting.

Troy stopped for a second , registering his dad's word's still not looking up , his hands found his way back to the string's again as he began playing a high and continous note that had an excellence of it's own , he however had no audience..

" Will you shut that bloody thing and look up ?" Jack said in a low dangerous voice clenching his teeth in frustration.

Troy finally got up containing his anger within him and keeping a straight face " Don't insult my music." he stated.

" Ha!" Jack snarled viciously " You insulted me back there , what about that ?" he said his face clenching with anger.

" Dad " Troy said shutting his eyes " I didn't mean to , I just told the truth." he said calmly.

" Yeah , some truth , you told there . You Troy Alexander Bolton told them that you would not be taking over , do you have any idea what that means ?" His dad retorted back sharply.

" I don't have interest in your business dad and I don't want to run your company." he said with his head bent down .

" What ?" his dad snarled " You don't want to run my company , my company which I have grown from the past 10 glorious years." Troy winced at his reply .

" Those years were not glorious years." he muttered under his breath.

" What ?" the older man hissed coming close to his son " Look up " he said sternly.

Troy didn't flinch.

" I said look up." he basically yelled and that was it , Slap!!

He hit his son with all his force , Troy's face jerked with a force at the impact and his one hand automatically clasped a hand to his cheek,

" What do you think of me now ?" Jack said victoriously.

The hard slap had ignited a spark in Troy which was on the verge of turning into a fire.

" I think you are a self centered pig " Troy said his blue eyes turning a shade of deep violet.

Jack staggered back a few steps surprised at the sudden change of tone in Troy's voice " Troy " he shouted .

" Yeah thats what I think about you , you are one selfish heartless creature who cares about nothing else but money , who left his wife for money , who wants to force his son into his company not even caring about what he wants " Troy yelled " You know what I want dad ? I want my own identity , my own sucess , I don't want people to know me as Jack Bolton's son , I want people to know me as an indivisual." Troy thundered.

Truly astounded by his son's comeback , Jack shouted a " Go to hell " and walked out of his room.

" I am sure its a better place than this." Troy muttered.

It was at that moment he made a decision , a decision to sneak out at night and run away , away from his horrible life , away from his dad's shadow , away from a place called 'Home'.


	2. Brown met blue

Key to success : Is being together

Key to success : Is being together

Hey guys ! thanks 4 the ppl who reviewed for the previous chapter , I am so glad u liked the start , thanks 4 the encouragement and saving this story for being dumped in my recycle bin , lol.

**Chapter 2 – When Brown met Blue**

Troy trudged through the bare streets , he didn't know where he was or where this road was leading him , all he knew was he was free now , and that he could go wherever he wanted to , their were no barriers but yet he knew he was not in for an easy ride.

Life without luxuries could be difficult almost unbearable and not worth living for the rich and famous , but he was determined to set his foot , determined to face the world and everything in store for him yet he didn't know how.

He sighed again as he watched the roads , his blue eyes trying to find any sign of life , he spotted none. His stomach grumbled in disagreement apparently at being deprived the attention for over 6 hours , as he continued his journey , he spotted a small boy in rugged clothes with two arms clasped tightly together to warm himself.

Troy pitied upon seeing his state , he had never seen a section of society , so poor , helpless and denied of the basic needs.

He removed his coat " Hey buddy , are you chilly ?" Troy asked with concern in his voice .

The boy looked up with pleading eyes and nodded his head.

Troy immediately wrapped his jacket around him " Here " he said gently.

The boy smiled at him and Troy returned the smile back " Take care buddy." He said ruffling his hair and walking away.

As Troy walked on tiredly as dusk grew nearer , his legs began to get heavy with every step he took , eventually he saw a laid out blanket and not finding any other option his legs automatically found their way up to there and he stretched and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

Xxx

Gabriella Montez walked back to her home carrying an apple apparently proud at her finding , but as she went through the poorest streets streets in London , the sight before her made her stop in her tracks.

There on her 'bed' ( or rug) lay a boy , Gabriella gently made her way towards him , her jaw apparently dropping at seeing him , To Gabriella he was the most gorgeous thing she had seen in her entire life , his hair looked smooth and shiny with a perfect blend of chestnut along with a few golden hair , his features perfectly well defined , his body so …

Gabriella stopped herself from thinking that and halted her wild running thoughts for a moment.

She took a deep breath realising however peaceful he looked while sleeping , she would have to wake him up.

" Uh scuse me " she said in her sweet voice shaking him by his arm.

" I love you " Troy mumbled in his sleep making Gabriella raise her eyebrows .

" Hey get up " Gabriella said in a louder tone shaking him.

" Your perfect body , the strings right in place , the curves " Troy mumbled groggily and Gabriella's brown eyes widened at the prospect that this man must be having some ahem ahem girl fantasy.

She shaked him once more getting a grunt from him. " I want to play you " he mumbled again .

" I love you guitar ." Troy said smiling in his sleep and Gabriella couldn't control , it she just burst out laughing hysterically.

Troy shot up at realising that he was not alone , as he got up he saw a petite girl , whose face was almost hidden due to the dust or soot , she was wearing a rugged blue jeans and a white shirt on which ' Goody's bakers " was written which almost looked faded and her hair were tied in a pony tail.

What amused him even more was that she was laughing at something , and the way her brown eyes danced was almost enticing.

" Hey why are you laughing ?" Troy said rubbing his neck as he got down from her 'bed'.

Gabriella controlled herself , and her brown orbs connected with his blue ones , still her face adorned a wide grin and Troy smiled back at seeing her smile.

" Its nothing " she said still grinning widely.

" So you really miss your guitar." She said before collapsing in another fit of giggles.

Troy grinned sheepishly still rubbing his neck.

" So you live here ?" Troy asked inspecting the surroundings interestedly.

" Yup I do " she said cheerfully beaming at him.

" But what are you doing here ? You don't seem to belong in this splendid luxurious house of mine " she said tugging her hands in her pockets.

" I uh ran away from my house , " Troy offered.

" Why ?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

" I was not allowed to do what I wanted to do there , I felt it was a cage in which I was trapped , I just wanted to be ….free ." he said shrugging easily.

" Ok " she said stretching the word " So .." she was interrupted as Troy's stomach growled making Gabriella giggle and Troy blush a light shade of crimson.

" Oh I .. that " he said embarrassed.

" Its ok , here ." she said offering him the apple.

" Hey I cant take your apple ." he said shaking his head.

" Don't worry , you need it more than I do." As Gabriella uttered these words her own stomach made a rustling sound causing her to blush.

Troy chuckled " I am sure you don't." he said taking the apple.

Gabriella smiled as he ate the apple jovially before he stopped eating.

" Whats wrong ?" she asked.

" Here " he said giving her the half eaten apple back.

" But- " she protested , he cut her off as he shoved the apple in her mouth.

" We share " he stated simply neither knowing how true that was gonna be in the near future.

**End of chappie**

**Aww! I think sharing is good , don't you guys ? Anyways you ought to share your thoughts in some way so review.**

Hey don't think Troyellas apple sharing is disgusting , think it is just an indirect way of their lips touching each other, Then again review and tell how was the chappie.


	3. Start of something new

Key to success : Is being together

Key to success : Is being together

Thanks for the reviews guys u ppl are really really accepting this story , thanks so much.

This chapter is dedicated to **nothingmuch-47 **for her lovely review, thanks so much , I am glad u r liking the story.

**Chapter 3 – Start of something new**

Gabriella sat cross legged on her rug with Troy by her side after enjoying their apple which did not satisfy their need but did satisfy their want.

" So how come your face is covered with soot ?" he inquired .

" Oh I work at a bakery 'Goody's bakers " she said with a happy shrug.

" Ok no wonder you are so sweet " he said nudging his knee with hers to which she giggled.

" Hey I just realised something , for now that I am stuck with you " this earned him a slap from Gabriella , he grinned " we still don't know each other names."

Gabriella's eyes widened realising he was right " Well you never asked."

" Well you never told." Troy said mimicking her tone.

" I can tell now.." she said in a sing song voice.

He raised his eyebrows asking her to continue , then lowered it back as he realised she wasn't going to speak till he asked " So what is your name ?" he asked rubbing his chin.

Gabriella smiled , " My name is Gabriella ."

" Okkkk " he said elongating it and smirking.

Gabriella waited him to introduce himself , which he didn't " Oh god stop with the taunting , what is your name ?"

" My name is Troy." He said extending his hand.

She took is hand and shaked it " Nice to meet you " she said in a tight British accent.

" The pleasure is all mine , my lady ." Troy replied in the same British accent and kissed her hand.

She giggled in response.

Suddenly the sky was hovered with dark grey clouds and Gabriella squeaked.

" What happened ?" Troy asked.

She pointed at the sky " It is going to rain." She said getting up and jumping.

Troy got up and placed a hand on her shoulder " Gabriella it never rains in this part of the year. It will not rain."

" It will "

" Will not"

" It will "

" Will not"

" It will "

" Will not"

" It will "

" Will not"

They were cut off as a droplets started escalading from the sky firstly dropping on Troy's face.

"It is raining " Troy said through clenched teeth.

Gabriella started giggling incessantly and jumped in the rain " See I told you , I told you."

Troy's face broke out into a huge grin at seeing her giggle but soon he went under the shed to protect himself from the rain.

" Gabriella come here , you will get wet." He said to her.

She giggled " Are you afraid of getting wet ?" she asked spreading her arms wide.

The rain began to fasten and now Troy watched Gabriella with his eyes wide , the soot was washed off her beautiful face as the rain washed away all the dirt , her hair which were tied now hung loose as Gabriella opened them , jumping and giggling in the rain like a small girl , cherishing every heavenly drop that fell from the skies. Troy stood there awestruck , he knew she had a sweet voice , he knew she had mesmerising hazel eyes , he knew she was a great person but now as her beauty unfolded in front of him , he could not help but gawk at her wonderful feautures.

" Troy " she shouted running to him and tugging on his arm " Come on."

" Gabriella no no please " he said stepping back.

" Puhleeeeez " she pouted.

Troy sighed her beauty mixed with cuteness was deadly , no one could refuse that nor could he " Fine " he caved in.

With that last word Gabriella dragged Troy into the rain with him and they started laughing and dancing in the rain like small children just enjoying each other's company while enjoying the rain , it felt like all their worries were being washed away in the rain.

When the rain had subsided they returned back unsder the shed –

" Wasn't that fun ?" she asked smiling at him.

" Yeah it was ." he replied shaking his head to try to dry it off .

"Gabriella ?" he said looking at her.

" Hm ?" she asked weaving her hand through her hair.

" You are beautiful." He simply stated.

Gabriella whipped her head and her eyes met with his blue ones , she could see the sincerity glistening in them , she smiled at him.

" Thanks " she said blushing.

Troy grinned at her " What for ? You are beautiful." He said chuckling.

Gabriella slapped his arm " You are not so bad looking yourself "

There they stood talking and laughing , both of them knew one thing for sure this was the _Start of Something new._

**End of chappie**

**Pls pls pls review guys pls pls pls **


	4. Thank you

Disclaimer : I don't know HSM or any characters

Disclaimer : I don't know HSM or any characters.

Key to success : Is being together

Thanks for the wonderful reviews ppl , its u who keep this story going.

**Chapter 4 – Thank you**

" So what to do now ?" Troy asked facing the brunette .

" I think- " she could not complete her sentence as she sneezed , at which Troy smiled , to him she looked so cute while doing that.

" I am sneezing and you are smiling." She said frowning.

" Well , whose brilliant idea was it , to get wet in the rain ?" Troy asked smirking.

She opened her mouth to retort back but could not complete her sentence as she sneezed , her nose turning red as she sniffed.

Troy smiled and took out his handkerchief and offered it to her , she looked at him and then back to the white handkerchief and again vice versa.

" Hey don't be shy you can take – " he was about to complete his sentence but she snatched the hanky away from him.

" Couldn't you have given this earlier ?" she asked with a little agitation.

Troy chuckled , " Geez , I don't even get a thank you ."

Gabriella glared at him one more time but he merely smiled as she sniffed her nose in the handkerchief.

" How does my nose look ?" she asked him sniffing.

" Like Rudolf." He said while propping one of his hand and supporting it on the wall.

" Rudolf ? Who he is ?" she asked confused.

" Rudolf the red nose rein deer had a very shiny nose and all the fellow rein-deers …" Troy began to sing while creating waves in the air by his fore fingers.

She giggled at his antics making a smile creep upto her face.

" You have a very charming voice Troy " she said while giggling.

" Well I try " he said shrugging his shoulders and giving her , his million dollar smile.

" Well I should probably sleep , I have to go to work tomorrow " she said noticing as the day grew nearer.

" Will you sleep here ?" Troy asked , trying to sound less shocked.

" No Troy , I have a small cabin , I come here to spend some time but not regularly." She said smiling at him.

" Oh ok " he said getting up while Gabriella looked at him quizzically.

" It was nice meeting you , " he sighed " I guess I better be going." He said with reluctance but as he was about to move away he felt a soft hand grab his wrist.

She stood up facing him " And where do you think you are going ?" she demanded crossing her arms.

" I am … I..dont know." He mumbled almost incoherently but she heard it clearly.

" Exactly , that's the thing you don't know." She said shrugging her shoulders for effect.

" But Gabi I – " he started but she cut him off.

" No more discussions." She said ending her statement by placing her finger over his lips and Troy's eyes widened as his lips trembled and Gabriella quickly withdrew her hand , both of them feeling embarrassed.

" So um yeah " she stuttered feeling a nervousness around her and a sudden feelings of lots of butterflies in her stomach.

" Gabi I don't want to – " he began but she cut him off again.

" Troy I said no more discussions and you are coming with me ." she said resorting back to her previous persona.

Troy grinned and shaked his head before giving in " You are the boss." He said surrendering his hands up in defeat.

She smiled at him before leading the way and he followed.

Troy smirked before following her , and as he did an unusual thought crossed his mind which he blurted out aloud without thinking twice " You order me around like you are my wife."

She stopped in her tracks and turned around facing him , and his face turned red as she came closer and whispered " You wish " she said and smirked and then immediately turned around walking off before playfully saying " You aren't so lucky." While walking off.

He smiled before following her , yup , she was one different girl.

As they entered the small conjusted room , Troy took in the surroundings , his blue eyes scanning the place.

" Um sorry Troy , I know this isn't upto your standards but this is all I can manage ." she said looking down embarrassedly.

" Hey Gabi , " he said gently taking her hand and squeezing it in reassurance , " Please don't say things like that , you are already doing so much for me , being a complete stranger , and I am very thankful for that to you."

She looked up in his mesmerising blue eyes spotting nothing but pure sincerity in it .

She smiled at him " Thanks Troy."

" No thank you Gabi "

**End of chappie**

**Ya ya I know it was short but this is all I could hav time for , my h.h.w is building up.**

**Pls be cooperative guys and if u want to read more then ****REVIEW!**


	5. Midnight snack trouble

Disclaimer : I don't know HSM or any characters

Disclaimer : I don't know HSM or any characters.

Key to success : Is being together

**Hey ppl , thx for ur encouraging reviews heres the next chapter hope u like this one too , also I hav started a new story called – The Summerville Heat , pls read it and giv some feedback , thx a lot.**

**Chapter 5 - Midnight snack**

Troy shifted uneasily on the bed , as his stomach growled again , apparently not satisfied at his oh so fabulous half apple , he turned and twisted again , his eyes focussed on the sleeping brunette , and his face adored a smile watching her sleeping peacefully.

He stealthily crept up to her in the dark room and focussed his blue eyes watching her , he watched as a stray curl played around her face wavering on her pretty face , Troy smiled at seeing her face frown as she tried to blow the hair away from her face. He gently reached his hand out to tuck the curl away from her face , her eyes bolted open and Troy sprang back immediately –

" Troy " she shouted breathing heavily keeping a hand on her heart to calm herself down. He gave her a sheepish smile and she whacked his arm.

"Ow " he said rubbing his arm.

" Why do you keep hitting me?" he asked innocently.

" Cause you deserve it , you nearly scared the crab out of me." She said relaxing now.

"Sorry" he muttered sheepishly rubbing his neck nervously.

Gabriella tried to glare at him , but however hard she tried , she could not be angry at him , and she broke out in a fit of giggles , seeing the undeniable cute face and those crystal blues.

" What happened Gabi?" he asked confused.

She gently squeezed his cheek " You are so cute."

Troy blushed for a moment as his cheeks turned red at her touch as she started giggling again , before composing himself , he could not blush , no , he should not blush , not in front of a girl.

"Well just cute?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

" Yeah , why ?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

"You know I would have preferred something more of my style " he said raising his collar.

"Oh yeah?" she questioned him tauntingly.

"Yeah . like hot , charming , sex-" he went on before she clasped a hand onto his mouth.

"Ok ok I get it , you are not cute" she said still suppressing a giggle.

"Thank you" he said as if accepting an apology.

"You are…egoistic." She exclaimed loudly before sprinting off to run.

Troy mock gasped "Oh you have done it now." He said devilishly before running after her , she bounced , jumped , around the small are teasing him occasionally while sticking her tongue out , Troy continued to run and follow her while shouting off warnings to her and trying to act mean.

Finally after some time he caught her by her waist twirled her around and they collapsed on the rugged couch , as Troy pinned her down ,

"I got you." He said in a victorious tone still holding both her wrists tightly.

She squeaked and wiggled in her arms but both of them got caught up in each others gaze staring intently at each others eyes ,

"Yeah you did." She said in a low voice.

It was as if they had started to explore the depths of those eyes now , her eyes travelled over him and later on on his well chiselled chest , damn he was right , he is hot hot hot, Troy looked at the beauty lying beneath him and couldn't help but adorn every part of what he saw , the rosy lips , those beautiful hazel eyes , that cute nose , those lips , they looked so soft and tender , he wondered what it would be like to kiss-

" Troy" she said sotly bringing him out of his thoughts.

" Yeah " he asked.

" Um" she uttered still pinned down by him , _how am I supposed to tell a gorgeous handsome boy politely to get off me!_

Troy finally seemed to notice the position they were in " Oh um right." He said shifting downwards and getting off her finally straightening himself.

They avoided looking at eachother for a while and decided to break the silence-

"Troy"

"Gabi"

Both of them uttered at the same time , laughing softly at the great timing.

" Something to say ?" she questioned smiling at him.

"No nothing really" he chuckled ._What the heck Troy ?Nothing really , first you say her name and then nothing really , cmon man get a hold on yourself , say something , something sensible , some compliment maybe , look at her she is so gorgeous , cmon give her a compliment , any sort of compliment._

" Gabi I like your dress." He said dumbly looking at her faded shirt and ripped of jeans. _Darn it , I am am ass , donkey, monkey, stupid,-_

She giggled causing him to break out in a grin.

_Well atleast managed to make her smile._

" Thank you Troy not the latest in fashion world I suppose." She said while giggling.

"Well its cool." He muttered.

She just shaked her head in amusement and ruffled her hair

"So may I ask you why do you owe me the pleasure of waking me up in the middle of night?" she asked casually crossing her hands.

"Well I wasn't sleepy." He replied shrugging nonchalantly.

She raised an eyebrow demanding the correct answer , making him sigh.

" I was hungry." He said almost inaudibly, not sure if they could manage to have some food.

" Hmm " she said thoughtfully "Would you manage with a ….chocolate cake?" she asked him smiling.

" Ofcourse I would , I love chocolate cake." He exclaimed happily , like a five year old.

" Ok so you wait here , I will be back." She said walking out of the doorway.

"Ok Gabi take care of yourself." He said waving to her , she smiled and waved back.Once her back turned she sighed heavily , this was going to be a hard task.

Xxx

_Ok ok Gabriella chill , its just going to get done. I hope no one comes , or I will be in trouble._

Ting!

_Gabriella thanked silently as the oven beeped indicating that the cake was baked._

" Ok now just to get back." She muttered under her breath. She removed the hot cake from the oven with care , and placed it carefully in a box. She withdrew her hand for a moment and suppressed an 'ouch' as she burned a finger. Carefully closing the box which contained the cake she walked silently towards the creaky door , and as she turned the handle without making an audible sound , she felt shocked and she stood frozen for a moment.

"Shit" she muttered under her breath. She tried twisting the doorknob , again no luck the door was locked.

" Aha! So there is someone here." A voice said from behind as she stood rooted to the spot , not daring to move.

**End of chappie**

**Sorry sorry for the late update guys , my school work is building up.**

**Well does any1 smell trouble or chocolate cake ??**

**Review guys pls , they r highly appreciated.**


	6. The gold heart

Discliamer : I don't own hsm in any way possible or the great actors or the excellent songs

Discliamer : I don't own hsm in any way possible or the great actors or the excellent songs.

Soo sorry for the delay guys , thrs lots going on , anyways pls review.

**Chapter 6 – The gold heart**

" Hold it right there." The man boomed making Gabriella tremble with fear.

She stood rooted to the spot her back turned clutching the box as if it contained some precious treasure in it. The man growled in his breath and flickered on the lights.

" Turn around " he ordered scowling at the 'thief' .

Gabriella took a deep breath and turned around hanging her head low , showing that she was ashamed of her act.

"Gabriella ?" the man inquired , his eyeballs widening at seeing her , shocked that she was the one who was _stealing _from his shop.

She slowly raised her head , her hazel brown eyes filled with regret and guilt. The man hurried towards her taking long strides confusion clearly written over his face.

" I don't understand , " he spoke in a low and curious tone " I really don't get it Gabriella."

"I am sorry sir " she said in a low quivering voice.

" I still don't get it . You work here , what dire need did you have to steal from your own shop ?" he said yelling the last part making her shake.

She stood there silently , she knew it was her fault , but all she cared now was to keep the chocolate cake she made to satisfy his hunger , even if it meant she was punished.

" Do you have a reasonable explanation ?" the man said calming down a little.

She shook her head without making a sound still clutching the box tightly in her hand.

The man sighed , " Gabriella , you do know that this is against the rules ? Isn't it ?" he asked trying to keep his temper in control.

" Yes sir I know " she said finally matching his glare , and his eyes softened a bit looking at her innocent brown ones.

" You will not get a month of your salary." The man said rigidly , " I don't want to , but you know it's a rule ,oh Gabriella why – "

" Its ok sir " she said smiling softly at him " Rules are rules "

The man nodded his head in understanding " Don't repeat it " he said in a warning tone.

" I wont sir " she said looking guilty " But can I request something ?" she asked cautiously hoping that he would agree.

" Ask what you want to " he said sighing again at her behaviour , she had been his best employee , the one who could bake the best cakes , she was as good as his daughter and was one of the most helpful and kindest girls he knew . But she had somehow shaked his faith in her by stealing in his own shop.

" Can I keep the cake ?" she asked her voice low.

" Well……..ok " he said after a little thought , he had an inward feeling that she was doing it for somebody but he let it go.

" Thank you so much " she said beaming at him and then before you could say 'Chocolate cake ' she was out of the door.

XXX

Gabriella haulted in front of her door , catching her shaking breath , keeping a hand on her heart to calm herself down , when she thought she was prepared then her face broke out onto a wide smile before pushing the door to reveal the blue eyed boy sitting lazily on the floor his legs spread in a straight stretching position.

His ears perked up and his gaze connected with the smiling brunette he smiled goofily , his fantasy , his desire , his craving had come , Chocolate cake was here!

He instantly sprung from his resting position and in two long strides before she could comprehend what happened the box was swiftly taken from her hand and a sweet wet kiss was planted on her cheek , her mouth opened slightly at the contact but Troy was too busy taking the cake out of the box to notice the brunette blushing madly.

She watched fascinated as he quickly fished out plates and placed the a large chunk onto his plate , she giggled at seeing the excited gleam in his blue eyes and the anticipation in his movements.

" Eager much ?" she questioned quirking an eyebrow.

" Oh you don't have an idea ." he answered still not removing his eyes from the cake.

She giggled again and he raised his eyes finally meeting her brown orbs and shot her an amused smile.

" Something funny ?" he asked still working on the cake looking at the giggling girl in front of him.

" Well apart from the fact that you are as hungry as – " she stopped midsentenced , her eyes widening in horror as the knife which was supposedly used to cut the cake caused a small cut on Troy's finger .

"Oh crap " he said shaking his finger wildly as the huge amount of two drops of blood came out of it!

She didn't waste any time , instantly she caught his shaking hand and as if on reflex kept his finger in between her mouth making Troy freeze.

But she was too worried about him , meaning he just cut his finger a full 3 mm of length.

Next Troy was the honourable recipient of a slap on the arm " You idiot ! Couldn't you have been more careful ? If you don't know how to cut a cake , you could have told me . Why did you have to risk your life – " she was cut off her ranting as he placed his palms onto her cheeks successfully quietening her .

" I am fine now ." He said gazing into her choco mocha eyes , her eyes so beautiful and so influencing , he could even smell chocolate , oh yeah , that must be the cake.

" Um the cake " he said dropping his hands trying to look elsewhere unless she caught the crimson look on his cheeks.

" Ya the cake." She said clearing her throat , trying to avoid the moment of awkwardness between them.

As the chocolate cake came in contact with his mouth , he closed his eyes at the wonderful sensation and Gabriella smiled at seeing the look of pleasure on his face.

" Liked it ?" she asked still smiling.

" Its heavenly " he answered grinning like a five year old and grabbing a huge bite once ore to savour the taste.

She smiled again and gently touched her cheek with her fingers still feeling the sensation of his soft lips against her skin , try was too involved in eating the cake to notice.

" Oh will you have some ?" he asked still chewing with cake in his mouth.

" Glad you asked " she said sarcastically and grabbed a slice although not as large as Troy's and shooted him a smile to which he responded by smiling back.

When his stomach was full , and when he thought he could now process the things going around him , he looked at Gabriella who was eating the cake now.

" That was delicious . Where did you buy it from ?" he asked his eyes full of contentment now.

" Well …um I baked it." She said shyly staring intently at her cake not looking up.

His mouth opened agape , and when she looked at him nervously , he snapped back to reality.

" Wow " he finally stuttered " No wonder it was so sweet ." he said making her giggle in response.

Suddenly his eyes got a sparkle of something golden , as her petite frame shook while giggling ,

" Um Gabi can I ask you something ?" he asked hesitantly .

" Well you don't need my permission ." she answered popping the spoon in her mouth.

" Well don't answer if you don't want to …but what are you wearing…I mean on your neck . " he asked trying not to sound too intruding.

Gabriella smiled softly at him and took out a chain on which , there was a heart shaped gold locket , even though it was small , it was pretty and looked slightly tarnished but it was a bit surprising to Troy as she did not- well exactly lead a luxurious life.

" This Troy " she stopped gently grazing the golden heart as if adorning it with her a touch " is a present."

"Present ?" Troy asked a bit of confused and curious at the same time , he wanted to ask even more , but he restrained himself at hearing her voice so low and …perhaps sad.

She finally looked up and Troy noticed that her eyes were a little moist , she clutched the heart tightly in her long slender fingers before whispering " My mother gave this to me on her deathbed. It isn't worth much but – "

" Hey " he cut her off softly his tone filled with care and concern " It is the most precious thing I have ever seen."

As the words left his mouth , her petite frame crashed onto his and he enveloped her into a hug kissing her hair and rubbing her back soothingly.

" Its gonna be ok." He whispered to her and she clutched onto him tighter whimpering on his shoulder , believing his word to be true.

**End of chappie**

**Review plss , they make my day bright. Hope this was ok.**


End file.
